dayhawkraysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel Dimmer
Origins House Dimmer is a family that has dedicated itself to the hunting of paranormal entities, such as demons or monsters. The world even before the Rend of 77 has been filled with dark creatures hiding or disguised as regular people. The Dimmer, together with many demon-hunting families, are called the Purifiers. Ariel was born and raised as the only son of Julian Dimmer, a revered purifier from Germany, and Karen McByrd, an American purifier known for her handgun abilities and advanced Hive Genes. But it was not until Ariel hit his 17th birthday when he first started to pursue the family career of demon-hunting. Before that he cared little about his bloodline, and mostly spent time hanging out and consuming drugs with his schoolmates. His grades were low and he thought that he was destined to work at some restaurant and smoke with his friends every day for the rest of his life. He was fine with that at that moment. Since Julian was never home, meaning almost never in the continent itself, and Karen had little time to care for Ariel, he could do as he pleased. Things changed when one day during a hang out that a man in a suit offered something "special", a drug that could take them into heaven itself just by injection a yellow liquid with a thumb-sized syringe into their bodies. Two friends tried it out and became addicted the moment they experienced the euphoria, and the day ended with all of them, except Ariel, sitting in an alley smiling at the walls. What kept Ariel from taking the drug was that the second day, Julian was visiting. The teenager subconsciously wanted to meet his father and show that he was a man, so after seeing the heavy effects of the liquid, he kept his portion to consume after Julian would leave. Unfortunately, nothing played out as planned, and his friends suffered a transformation process and turned into half-demon servants. It turned out that the drug offered to them was merely the blood of the man in the suit, who was a Demonmaster. The friends turned servants gathered around Ariel and began attacking him just as the man in the suit appeared and mocked him, saying that it was better if he just took the drug, since being a puppet was likely more fruitful than the future he had planned. Ariel's inherent Hive Genes combined with his Purifier blood activated, and with much effort he managed to defeat the servants. Enraged, he tried to take on the demonmaster, but was slapped away as the man showed immense strength even in a human form. Just when the demon was going to absorb Ariel's soul and turn him into his servant, Julian appeared and kicked him away, but in the process got clawed on the back by one of the demon's wings that protruded before he tried to absorb Ariel's humanity. Being unable to move because of the demon energy on the large wound on his back, Julian explained quickly how to tap into one's Hive Genes, and how being a purifier made it far easier. He also gave Ariel his personalized handguns for him to fight with. Without a second thought, Ariel channeled his full power and took on the demonmaster, and after a tough fight, he came out victorious. When Ariel woke up, he was at home, and his father was gone again. He thought about his life and the future, and the words of the demon. He wanted to be at least better than a puppet servant, and came to the realization that life was more than having a good time with friends, but it was a journey to make a difference. When he left his room he found that Julian left the same twin guns that he used in battle on the dinning table with a carving of a smiley face. Both amused and a little annoyed by his father carving on the wooden table, he took the handguns and decided to leave home and look for demonmasters around him. He left a letter at home, which Karen found shortly after that night. She merely smiled and muttered that she knew that he would become a great purifier. To his surprise, Ariel found more demons than he knew could even exist. They were hiding in every corner, and even the most common businessman could actually be a foul creature. Mainly working at night, he quickly discovered how easily he could tap into his powers, and as he grew more and more experienced with the full automatic handguns, he became a proud purifier and vigilante of the city. He later came to know several people that would aid him in his missions, as well as getting into contact with the Purifier's Guild, which was actually a hidden bar where he could accept missions and earn money, as well as purchase more ammunition and equipment. Among his friends were the crime fighter Jack Cowl aka. John Scottfields, a mercenary and master of all combat forms named Rim Ace, the Dayhawks guild, and some other purifiers such as Alexander Septum, Violet Litten, and his own cousin Julius Dimmer. Personality Ariel is a very carefree person and even though being a young adult, he retains a teenager feel. His love for style has always accompanied him, preferring to 'look cool' when fighting in front of others, or even when he is alone. His ease with fighting demons gives him the opportunity to do so. He prefers to wear a matching color palette and stylish clothing over practical hunting clothes. The uniform that he gave himself is a handcrafted sleeveless hoodie, a pair of ragged jeans, a big belt, fingerless leather gloves and a pair of running shoes. Ariel is known to take things lightly most of the time, but of course in order to be a good purifier, he has to know what is happening and think things through. Powers and Abilities Ariel's Hive Genes are so advanced that he is permanently in an enchanced state, having a better perception of his enviroment and an aura around him that works as a his eyes and ears if he is not wearing heavy clothing. He is also deceptively durable as the aura also protects him as long as he is aware of the damage incoming. He also has mastery with handguns and hand to hand combat, which come from both experience and natural abilities. When empowered by his Purifier and Hive Genes, Ariel can move at an extremely high speed for a short amount of time and sense all being in a hundred meter radius around him. His weapons some how are able to become catalysts of his energy, and thus they can fire at the same speed he is, instead of following the normal time. Category:Characters